(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a frame for mounting on an edge of a composite panel structure, said panel structure comprising a honeycomb core having acoustically semi-transparent front and rear facings of fibrous material bonded thereto. More particularly, a frame is provided comprising an elongated, substantially U-shaped member having a top wall for abutting the front facing, an end wall joined to the top wall for abutting the edge, and a bottom wall joined to the end wall for abutting the rear facing. The bottom wall may have formed therein an elongated lengthwise keyway means for receiving a key means, whereby a relatively thin sheet covering can be extended over the composite panel structure and secured thereto by grippingly engaging portions of said sheet covering in said keyway means by inserting said key means therein. Also provided is a method for using said frame on said composite panel structure to reinforce said edge and to removably cover said panel structure with a thin sheet covering.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
Composite panel structures having a cellular core and acoustically semi-transparent facings are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,284 to Fearon et al. discloses such a molded fiberglass-honeycomb composite panel structure, which is manufactured and sold by Peabody Noise Control, Inc. of Dublin, Ohio.
As set forth in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,284, the composite panel structure can take a number of different forms. In a particularly preferred form, this panel comprises first and second facings of fibrous material, such as a fiberglass mat having a binder material therein, bonded to both sides of a honeycomb core, typically a paper core. The panel is formed by heating and compressing a sandwich comprising in order (1) an uncured fibrous mat of relatively uniform thickness and density, (2) a honeycomb core, and (3) another mat. The binder material in the mats binds the fibrous material to the faces of the core, and the mats extend in pillow-like portions into the open cells of the core to provide a mechanical interlock between the facing and the core to supplement the bond created by the binder.
It is also known to provide an optional member around the outer perimeter of the panel structure, for reinforcement of the edges, as shown in FIG. 6 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,284. However, this optional member is molded into the structure during formation.
Such composite panel structures are typically used where noise attenuation is desirable. One example is the use of these strong, lightweight panels in appropriately sized sections as prefabricated space dividers in commercial buildings for dividing an interior space into work areas. Such prefabricated space dividers can be conveniently assembled, disassembled, and rearranged by a minimum workforce to provide work areas of easily changeable size and configuration having good sound attenuation properties for providing privacy within the building. Such panels may further be provided with soft exterior finishes, such as a carpeting or fabric covering, for further sound attenuation and improved aesthetics.
If such composite panel structures are used as space dividers without an adequate edge treatment, several problems may develop. First, while the panels are relatively lightweight and strong, the structures are easily distorted or deformed at the edges, where the fibrous material and the core are unprotected. Second, Because the edges are unprotected, it is difficult in placing two panels side-to-side to obtain a close joint therebetween, which reduces the privacy afforded by the panel system and is aesthetically displeasing. Third, the problems of obtaining adequate joints between panels is exacerbated if the panels are to be readily rearrangeable to change the configurations of the workspaces from time to time. Fourth, the changing of fabric coverings on the panels can be difficult and may lead to destruction of the panel surface, especially if adhesives are necessary to hold the fabrics or other coverings on the panels.